


I saw them first

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John helps Sherlock get a pair of shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw them first

“They’re mine!” the woman shrieked, yanking on the shoe box.

“I saw them first, there for they are mine.” Sherlock growled at her, tugging the box toward his chest.

John stood dumb struck while Sherlock fought with a very angry woman over a pair of Gucci shoes, both very determined to possess them.

“They will look perfect with my new Prada dress.” the woman said, her voice rising in pitch with every word, “Now give them to me!”

Sherlock raised his arms above his head, trying to use his height to get the box away from the woman but she clung on like a terrier with a bone.

“Nonsense, “Sherlock replied, “A woman of your size would look ridiculous in them.”

The woman huffed and drew back her foot to kick Sherlock in the knee. John quickly stepped between them, preventing injury to one of Sherlock’s lovely legs. He leaned in close and whispered something in the woman’s ear.

“Really?” she asked.

John nodded.

“You might want to reconsider those Dolce & Gabbana you were looking at earlier.” he said.

Without another word, the woman shoved the box at Sherlock and hurried over to look at the other shoes. Sherlock clutched the box to his chest and eyed John suspiciously.

“What did you say to her? he demanded.

John took Sherlock’s arm and steered him toward a clerk, eager to get him out of the store before he ended up in another fight.

“I simply told her I saw her friend buying the same pair of shoes.” John said. “No woman wants to be seen wearing the same thing as someone else.”

“How did you know they were friends?” Sherlock asked.

“I didn’t.” John replied.  “I wanted you to have the shoes.”

Sherlock stared at him for several moments, and then smiled.

“Thank you.” he said.

John led him out the door.

“You can thank me by wearing them tonight when you show me how wonderful you think I am.” he said.

Sherlock’s smile got bigger.

“Then let us hurry home.” he said, hailing a taxi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
